Things We Lost In the Fire
by bolsillosize
Summary: ON HIATUS. He was the wood, she, the spark. A spontaneous fire without reasons that could stop it. Kyoya x OC. Please leave some reviews behind!
1. I: Home, sweet home

Things we lost in the fire

He was the wood, she, the spark. A spontaneous fire without reasons that could stop it.

Kyoya Ootori x OC.

o-O-o

Disclaimer: All Ouran High School Host Club characters belong to Hatori Bisco. Although, the original ones belong to me.

o-O-o

I

Home, sweet home

o-O-o

He arrived at Japan after a long flight from the United States. His father had summoned him to the World Medical Tourism and Global Healthcare Congress, the most important event for the healthcare providers around the globe, and obviously the most important to his family.

Kyoya smiled mentally while walking towards the exit of the International Narita Airport feeling somewhat superior to his brothers, since Yuuichi was allowed to go after he graduated from college, and Akito when he finished his master degree.

He was still an undergraduate student about to begin his seventh, and last year at medical school. He was some sort of pleased with that.

His thoughts suddenly stopped when he felt someone bumped softly on his back, making him turn on his heels, irritated. Yes, he was feeling great about his family situation but he couldn't say the same about the airport's situation; crowded with people who go and come, always paying attention to where they were walking. Also, being sited down for around thirteen hours and the time difference didn't do much for his mood.

"Sorry." He heard that person said, whom Kyoya recognized as a woman. She walked away quickly, disappearing in the crowd.

He raised an eyebrow confused, not because of that girl's weirdness, but because he found her face familiar. He was pretty damn sure he had seen her before somewhere, but he had hard time remembering, since she didn't give him much time to analyze her.

She didn't lifted her head and gave the impression of being escaping.

The only physical features he could get was that she was tall, probably ten to fifteen centimeters shorter than him, that she had light brown hair, and a known face to him.

He sighed, wondering why he was wasting his remaining energy in such trivial thing. She was surely a commoner he happened to see when around Haruhi's neighborhood, considering she didn't have visual pedigree.

He entered the limo that was waiting for him at the airport's entrance, paying more attention than usual to the way home, enjoying the golden and copper leaves that were falling from the almost-autumn trees, the warm and yet cold early september landscape.

He was finally home after being overseas for six years, even though he didn't feel home, well, he didn't feel anything being good or bad. He could have stayed in Boston and graduate there, but he decided to return to be physically present in the Ootoris, being twelve months to have the minimum competence level of his brothers.

In other words, he returned to gain his last merits as an undergraduate. Because he knew they were going to be worth _twice_. Well, probably not that much, but he knew after graduating, all he makes will be the same his Yuuichi or Akito had made.

When he entered, one of the maids told him of a dinner held in the dining room, since his father didn't say a word before, he inferred the guests came unexpected.

He tensed his neck muscles, certainly annoyed at the guests' imprudence, just to shake his shoulders, knowing beforehand he had lot of experience with that kind of events.

"Excuse my delay, mister Kazakami, young mister Ikei." Kyoya said as he bowed down when he got a glance of who the guests were.

"Don't worry, Kyoya," the oldest one stated, a man a couple years older than Yoshio Ootori. "We came here unexpected."

You should go home, then, he thought, but smiled kindly to the head of a family more prestigious than his.

The Kazakami family, a wealthy family owner of the Japanese leading airline around the earth, and of the company that manages the International Narita Airport. Right in front of him, the CEO of it; Hiroshi Kazakami, someone far more strict that his dad, with a 190 centimeters height.

Next to Hiroshi, his son Ikei, the natural heir to the company and Fuyumi's best friend, so he dropped by quite frequently. A little bit taller than his dad, his trademark.

Examining Ikei's face, he found it oddly known, of course, not because they met for the first time, actually, he was more than used to his visage. The reason was that he had seen those features in someone else. Specifically in a woman.

He placed his chin onto the back of his hand, having an idea of who the airport aggressor was.

Ikei Kazakami wasn't the only son.

"I'm surprised your daughter isn't attending, Hiroshi," Yoshio stated with a subtle inquiring voice. "I'm understood she's living here."

Hiroshi took a sip of red wine, not getting affected by that comment.

"You're right, but she's currently in Okinawa," he replied quietly. "Her flight will land in a couple of hours, my apologies."

Ah, yes. The Kazakamis youngest one, Hiroshi's problem child, the girl from the airport.

It was well known in their society that the youngster had _a _temperament when it came to her father.

She was pretty rebel and challenging with him. Everytime they were together at any kind of event, she would embarrass Hiroshi so much, they'd always have to leave.

That's why her father sent her to Okinawa for her to live there, when she was just eight years old. After that, it was like she disappeared. It was so serious that mostly everyone in the aristocrat thought Ikei was an only child.

"I want Kyoya to be my personal doctor when he graduates." Ikei said with a beam when Yoshio bragged about his youngest child's overseas studies in the best university of the world.

"I don't think your sister will be happy hearing that." Ootori's chairman replied.

When did the rebel child become the conversation topic?

"Oh, Narumi isn't planning to be that kind of doctor."

Kyoya kept quiet because he didn't had useful information about Narumi Kazakami, only the one that was public. Well, he knew she had arrived there before, and her father didn't know anything about it.

He drank elegantly a little bit of wine, debating inside whether or not sell Hiroshi's daughter off would be beneficial to him. It seemed Narumi hadn't improved at all, and she was clever enough to sell other side of her to her father.

It looked like a great business, because he read what the buyer wanted to buy.

"I think I saw your daughter at the airport earlier today, mister Kazakami". He let go one of his most indifferent, non-committal tone with that phrase.

By reaction, he gained three pairs of glances, two curious and the one left, Ikei's one, begging him not to talk. So sorry, young man, Kyoya thought sarcastically.

Hiroshi excused himself and went outside the dining room, most likely to make phone calls, returning faster than the youngest Ootori expected.

"Yoshio, your son is such an excellent man," the old man expressed with relief in his voice, the moment he step back. "my daughter arrived an hour ago."

Yoshio cleared his throat, brushing off Hiroshi's compliment completely.

"Your timing was perfect, Kyoya," Yoshio stated with his characteristic coldness. "we now can discuss this in your presence."

Kyoya pushed his glasses back, intrigued. Well, not that much. He had the feeling of what was going to happen, since his father had always wanted to do serious business with the Kazakamis, but never could.

He focused a little bit on the beautiful sunset that could be seen from the window, and quickly returned his attention to his father.

He bet his cat Noel he was babysitting. Better said, engaged.

"Would you accept a marriage interview with my daughter?" Hiroshi asked in a way the sentence couldn't be considered a question.

He knew it.

Even though his father hadn't mentioned the topic before, Yoshio had already planned it to happen, and of course was expecting his youngest son to accept, not just attending the interview, but to getting engaged.

After all, wasn't that what he would be ending up doing sooner or later, getting knotted up with a respectable woman, previously accepted by his father?

He smiled michievously, something that was copied by the one who would become his father-in-law.

Bring the challenge on.

"It would a pleasure."

o-O-o

And that's it for this chapter!

This is a translation of the story with the same name, written by me, too.

I'll try to make this short and sweet, so yeah.

Hope you enjoy it, and if you do (or don't) please let me know with a review!

See you later!


	2. II: The halzenut demon

Things we lost in the fire

He was the wood, she, the spark. A spontaneous fire without reasons that could stop it.

Kyoya Ootori x OC.

o-O-o

Disclaimer: All Ouran High School Host Club characters belong to Hatori Bisco. Although, the original ones belong to me.

o-O-o

II

The hazelnut demon

o-O-o

He felt a surge of annoyance when he saw a certain blonde through the revolving door of that luxurious hotel. Actually, it was his fault, having told him he was going to be there, but he wanted to punch him very hard in the face because the blonde wasn't the one he could see.

Calm down, Kyoya, just calm down, he repeated mentally over and over, as he was walking through the front garden of the Ruweaugrande Hotel, a garden filled with such a wonderful rainbow of flowers; lilies, carnations, dahlias, orchids, tulips, roses. Just the way they were arranged should be named a piece of art.

He gave his blonde friend his deadliest stare as he reached the enough distance his friend could feel it.

"Can you explain why you are all here?" Kyoya muttered in the same way he was looking at, not just only the blonde man, but at his companions too. The young Ootori was stretching his wrists while putting in a pleasant smile.

The complete Host Club froze as shivers of panic ran across their back. Even Haruhi felt sweat going down her temple.

They knew what that 'smile' meant. That wasn't, by any means, good.

The only one who was completely cool about it, and couldn't care less was Takashi, but Mori was just only being Mori.

"It was Tamaki who invited us!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled, both pointing at their center, where Tamaki was standing, looking for a place to hide himself.

Kyoya smirked, that situation remembered him so much of his Host Club days, when the twins would always blame the King, being the culprits, or not.

"I want to see Kyoya's fiancée!" Honey expressed overly excited.

"You didn't think we would miss this, did you?" Tamaki stated in his gallant voice after recovering from the fear.

Oh, no, of course they wouldn't. He should have known Tamaki would spread the news after he casually told him about it the very night of the request.

Tamaki suddenly took him by the shoulders and looking very serious in the eye, demanding who the lovely lady was.

"You probably don't know her." He replied, letting go of the blonde's grip with ease. He started to walk towards the hotel's restaurant, followed by everyone. "But you know her father, Hiroshi Kazakami. And by the way, she's not my fian-"

"No way!" The twins interrupted in laughter, gaining the attention of the lobby they were passing by.

"You're getting married to Narumi?" Hikaru asked when he could catch a breath.

"Isn't she too young?" Kaoru added before cracking up again.

Kyoya knew that they were going to be the only ones surprised, since they were the only ones who had the chance to interact with her, only because she was a model of Mrs. Hitachiin childrens' wear years ago.

Even so, he didn't find the joke the Hitachiin twins were laughing about. Actually, just _thinking_ about the personality of his future fiancée put him in bad mood. He was praying to all the Japanese deities for him to be wrong.

Tamaki and Haruhi were clueless as to who they were talking about. It was normal, Tamaki came to Japan when she was away, and Haruhi, well, it's not like she knew lot of people from the aristocrat.

"It's been ages since we saw Narumi last, right, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Kyoya decided to ignore all the questions Tamaki was posing about the identity of the girl. He continued all the way and stopped abruptly at the frame that marked the restaurant's entrance.

He turned his body to a quarter back to mildly face his friends.

"Don't come close," he warned, in such a manner that made the Host Club to shudder. "I will handle this alone."

He overlooked the table he had reserved for the meeting, and saw she was sitting there, talking on the phone. From afar, she looked carefree and utterly classy, the way she was sitting, the way she was crossing her legs. The global image was different from the day in the airport, where she was in some simple and cheap clothes.

He tightened his necktie a little bit, and fixed his black jacket before approaching the table.

"You must be miss Narumi Kazakami, right?" Kyoya asked wearing his most enigmatic smile, standing in the chair in front of hers.

Narumi lifted her head a little bit, and looked at him in the eye, immediately hanging the call she was making. That's when he could describe her as a true beauty. Big hazelnut brown eyes, framed with bold eyebrows.

Even though he had done his research already, he could confirm she was really tall; 180 centimeters, just only five centimeters shorter than him. And the age issue; she was only nineteen, making her four years, four months and sixteen days younger than him.

Anyways, she was the woman his father had chosen for him, and age didn't really matter, not in their society.

"I wonder if you're going to be late to our wedding as well…" She snapped when Kyoya extended his hand towards her. The young Ootori checked his watch, realizing he was, in fact, late by seven minutes.

"I'm so sorry"

She raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're not."

Kyoya took a seat in front of her, slightly irritated at her words, but she was right, he wasn't sorry at all.

He ordered something to drink and salted Indus River almonds as an appetizer, while Narumi watched him completely disinterested.

Kyoya returned his attention to his future fiancée, knowing he was presented with a true challenge. It was of his knowledge that various families had denied Hiroshi Kazakami's preposition to give his daughter into marriage, only because of the bad fame she had got.

Even though, Narumi has kept a low profile since returning to her birthtown to enroll University of Tokyo as a medicine student.

"Let me introduce myself properly, I'm Kyoya Ootori" The boy extended his hand again, but she only looked at it and ignored it.

He narrowed his eyes at her, how rude.

"Yes, I know who you are." She replied harshly. "Also, I want to thank you for selling me off to my dad last Sunday. It's good to know I'm getting engaged to a man who will comply with my wishes." She finished sarcastically, remembering the trouble she had to go through after being caught by her father.

Kyoya smiled pleasantly, this girl will try to make him pay because of that.

"I don't think a young girl should be going by herself without noticing to her parents."

He decided to ignore the last part of Narumi's remarks, and started to taste the almonds the waiter put in the center of the table.

"How lame," Narumi exclaimed gaining Kyoya's attention. "Do you tell your dad everything you do? How old are you anyways?"

"Twenty-three, and noticing your important activities to your superiors is a must, at least when you're at their care."

Dear miss Narumi, you have come to a dead end for your insolent behavior, sorry, Kyoya thought when the conversation reached an end, it'd be a pain in the ass trying to educate you, though.

"So, putting your hundred-years-old man personality aside," Narumi started really non-chantingly, "how come your family has chosen me?"

Kyoya raised his sight from the cup of tea he was drinking of. Actually, that was a question he had been asking to himself repeatedly.

"I mean, because it was your family who made the decision, right? You're just only following whatever they say."

Oh, god. She was getting more intolerable the more she spoke. The young Ootori pushed his glassed back a little bit trying to breathe and keep his composure.

"Of course they did it," Kyoya said, "such a choice would never have crossed my mind."

He looked at her to see her reaction, and it was pure laughter, he thought she would spill the tea that was on her mouth. She calmed down, and leaned towards him, gazing at his eyes with intensity, making Kyoya wonder what was on her mind.

"Then, you must be real desperate to become the Ootori head, Kyoya the youngest." She finished with a smirk, with the clear objective to put the glasses boy on fire.

And she succeeded.

Kyoya put down his cup, making an abrupt sound, looking at her with tamed anger. That girl already got to his nerves, and there had been just eight minutes since he met her.

Having her had a wild guess, or done a proper research of him didn't matter at all. The thing was that she pulled a sensitive issue, which was common only to the people close to him.

"Me being desperate, or not, is nothing of your concern"

"Oh, of course is not!" She replied with a laugh, she couldn't care less. "Anyways, dear gentleman, I hope it's not in your family's plan including me for real." She stated while standing up, and Kyoya snapped his fingers quickly, his bodyguards appeared at the entrance in an instant.

Narumi turned her head at where team Kyoya was, returning her sight to her future fiancé in dismay.

"Why will be that for?" He asked triumphant at the blocked whatever attempts Narumi would do.

"When I thought a twenty-something couldn't be lamer," She whispered rolling her eyes at him. "I'm actually bound to the Kazakamis because I'm underage, as soon as I reach twenty, I-"

"Severe all ties?" Kyoya finished for her, grabbing her forearm when she tried to leave the table.

She pulled it back whining in pain, sofly caressing the part Kyoya touched above the dress' long sleeve.

Curious, the young Ootori grabbed her hand and put pressure on the center of the forearm. Narumi closed her eyes shut and bitted her lips. He did it again, and he got the same response from her.

"Hey, don't you play doctor on me." She hissed angry when Kyoya was about to fold up her sleeve. "You haven't graduated yet!"

"What happened?" He asked when he saw a giant bruise on her forearm. It already had time on her, judging from the dark blue, purple and green limits of it.

"A consequence after being found by your father." He focused on her brown eyes, immediately getting why she thanked him at the beginning.

"Since our parents will come thousands of hours later, and I need to go somewhere right away, I agree to this marriage, or whatever this is."

That was the only thing he needed to hear. He needed Narumi's response, not that it really mattered, but it was the protocol.

Kyoya could say that he was officially engaged.

And that his hardest days where about to begin.

o-O-o

That's it for today.

Hope you liked it!

I'm putting a lot of effort to this thing; I'm really excited to write it.

PS: Kyoya is 185 centimeters (5'13'') in this fanfiction. You know, boys stop growing at 21 years old average, so I made him grown up since he was last drawn (July 2011 special, Kyoya aged 18).

PS2: For you who don't manage International System units, Narumi is 5' 11''.

So yeah, I don't expect to upload in a week, since I have exams coming on.

Leave some review please, I'll really appreciate them!

See you soon!


	3. III: Initium

Things we lost in the fire

He was the wood, she, the spark. A spontaneous fire without reasons that could stop it.

Kyoya Ootori x OC.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All Ouran High School Host Club characters belong to Hatori Bisco. Although, the original ones belong to me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But how were we to know that those are the days that bind us together, forever?<em>

* * *

><p>III<p>

Initium

* * *

><p>Fifteen days had passed since he got engaged, and so far, he hadn't made any progress in his relationship at all. Actually, he hadn't seen his fiancée, even though he tried really hard.<p>

He knew very well all this marriage thing had the purpose of changing Narumi's attitude for Hiroshi, and the purpose of leading with all kinds of hard matters and benefit from them for Yoshio.

"You did well today, Kyoya". Yuuichi commented when passed past him, and left.

Kyoya smiled, his comments about the Ootori group stockings were welcomed.

He was about to get into the limousine which would take him home, when his father stopped him.

"Kyoya, I want you to be in charge of the emergency room this morning," Yoshio ordered. "giving medical attention, of course."

It seemed his father trusted him enough for letting him give medical care when he hadn't graduated yet.

A risky decision, even if he was the best medical student of the best university of the world.

"All right, Father."

Yoshio stopped his walk to his car, just as he crossed the back of his youngest son.

"How's the matter with Miss Narumi?"

"Still refuses."

"Fix it quickly." The Ootori leader ordered hardly, immediately getting in his transportation, leaving his son alone.

Kyoya sighed, settling the matter was what he had been trying to do the last week and a half.

He entered the Central Hospital of his family, arriving at the emergency department, which apparently a concussion was taking place. Something strange, since emergencies typically occurred in the evenings and early mornings, and at that time was seven and twelve in the morning.

Quietly, he walked to the chief medical officer of the area, greeting first, then asking the reason for the high activity.

" Master Kyouya, is my honor to have you here, good morning," greeted the doctor, answering excited. "we are preparing for a patient who had an accident. The ambulance will arrive in a few minutes."

Kyoya nodded, explaining that he would be part of the team that would attend the patient. He ran to the locker room, wearing as fast as could scrubs and a white coat.

When he returned to the emergency room, he heard the ambulance siren, and could not get too close to the doors of the room, when they abruptly parted, letting a stretcher with the injured and three paramedics.

Oh, this time searching was absolutely not needed.

Narumi looked for the doctor who would receive the wounded that she and her two mates took to the hospital, sighing mentally frustrated knowing that it would be nothing more than her fiancé.

"Male, twenty-nine, car accident, multiple injuries, unconscious when aid, cardiac arrest two minutes ago." She summarized as Kyoya approached the patient and took the place of one of the paramedics, performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

"Prepare a defibrillator and adrenaline."

"Ready, doctor." The nurse who was with him in the resuscitation of the patient answered.

Kyoya looked at his fiancée, a Red Cross paramedic, who had stayed behind having stopped. Her mission was completed since he touched the patient. He knew he would see when he was done, because she and the other paramedics had to wait for the stretcher back.

Inside the emergency room, he devoted himself for the pulse of his patient to return, his chances of survival diminishing with each passing minute, even more when the defibrillator indicated that the cardiac arrest was not suitable for the electric shock.

The most likely thing to happen was a hypovolemic cardiac arrest due to an internal bleeding.

He rested relieved as the monitor marked a pulse, and the patient began to have blood pressure. He left the not-so-small room, calling with his hand the paramedics who were right on the front wall. They put the wounded in a hospital stretcher as he would be taken to the operating room.

Kyoya approached Narumi, who was waiting, resting her left arm on the counter of the department, holding a black folder. If he had to describe her, the only thing standing out in her face were these heavy, dark circles with blue undertones, who may be confused with a slight bruise.

"Have you slept well?." He asked mimicking the position of the girl in front of him.

Narumi raised her shoulders completely disinterested, staring to the blue.

"Sleep is for the weak."

Kyouya raised his eyebrows slightly, surprised. He was waiting for her to respond sarcastically or stating the obvious question he had just asked.

Never to respond with something that, in another tone, he would have found interesting.

She was tired enough to think of something to anger him. The only thing Narumi wanted to do at that time was to sleep.

The twenty-six hours since she woke up, the school and doubling her paramedic shift worn her out completely.

Narumi put her file on the counter, accommodating a pen in her right hand and then, Kyouya resumed the purpose for which he had approached.

He explained the activities done to the patient, the latter's reply, and future actions, watching as she wrote everything he was saying. The typical report that the Red Cross asked to paramedics who took patients to hospitals.

She extended her pen for him to sign the document, but withdrew as he was about to take it.

"Why does this prestigious hospital let someone who is not a doctor give medical care?"

Being tired didn't mean she couldn't put in a little bit of effort, right?

Kyouya smirked. It wouldn't have been fun without her saying something, but this time nothing would make him lose his composture like last time.

"A certificate doesn´t define intelligence, don't you think so, Narumi?"

She ran her eyes around the ample room, with white walls, with a fresh, clean scent, everything utterly luxurious. After all, that hospital was owned by the Ootori.

"I'm surprised Harvard University didn't teach that what you just did was illegal." She said ignoring him, shaking her head, faking indignation.

"You can go fill in a report, if that's what you want."

Narumi looked at him with her eyes half opened. Ah, at that moment her brain was fried, and before she became frustrated her mind went blank, she walked to the emergency room's chief office door in the hallway, just behind the youngest Ootori.

"If you'll excuse me, I need the signature of a real physician."

The slight provocation in the voice of his fiancée amused him a little.

"See you tonight, Narumi." He said when she was already at his back.

He saw her stop and heard a little laugh before she turned on her heels.

"If you get it this time." She responded with a mocking face, and kept going.

She knew the all the past week and a half her handsome fiancé had been looking for her to have premarital interviews. Her father had told her to schedule an appointment with his future son-in-law, but since she was a great rebellious daughter, she wouldn't.

Moreover, she came up with the hide and seek game for entertaining purposes, and it was a complete success.

The so famous Kyoya Ootori had failed to find her, but she had to accept he tried hard, because he looked for her in all places he knew she was.

Kyoya shoved his hands into the pockets of his robe, walking away from that place. Narumi assumed that he wouldn't find her that night, but she was completely wrong.

Indeed, if nothing unexpected had happened, she would have her way again. He would go searching for all around Tokyo, and he never could have found her. Even her school roommates and friends wouldn't know her whereabouts. Hiroshi would probably be deceived by his daughter and her brother Ikei wouldn't have said a thing.

But he met the youngest brother of her mom, interestingly, a fellow senior at Ouran. Thanks to him he learned about Narumi's weekend place wasn't anything special. The reason for transporting there was why he was feeling uneasy.

A birthday party. An event of the most common, although they never excited him, they did not bother him at all. They were simply formal gatherings in the mansion of a super-rich person, with red wine, fine dining and classical music. No matter if the birthday one was four or seventy-two years, they were always the same.

With the exception of this party. Was there red wine? Yes, among many other alcoholic beverages. Was there elegant dinner? Just dinner. Was there classical music? Probably at the birthday boy parent's house.

It was the biggest and probably the craziest party in Naha, Okinawa; Yukinari Makoto's birthday, the informant of the location of his fiancée, and her uncle.

He came early so he could have a quiet moment with Narumi, but he didn't expect that room to be packed with lots of people, multicolor lights and cigarette smoke.

She saw at the corner of her eye someone strange, but quite known, struggling to walk through the dance floor. She stood on the tips of her toes in order to see better, begging God to be wrong.

It was almost impossible to move forward when he was pushed from side to side as the crew danced like tomorrow didn't exist. He turned his head to try to find her, but the poor lighting and the audience jumping sabotaged the mission. Suddenly, he felt being took by the wrist.

She decided reluctantly to go to the rescue of her fiancé, who seemed to have a hard time being stuck on the dance floor. Poor thing, she was sure he had never been in celebration like this one. Without waiting for an answer, she pulled him up off the track, moving easily.

"If you're not used to these parties, you shouldn't have come." Narumi shouted, and in such loud music, Kyoya barely heard her.

"I don't understand how a person like Makoto likes this kind of riot." He exclaimed stunned as he was able to breathe a bit better.

"Ah, my bad. My uncle acts like a twenty-six man, not like a grandpa," she said with a sarcastic smile. "by the way, what are you doing here? It's late, shouldn't you be asleep already?"

He was about to respond when some of her friends approached her to take her to the dance floor, stating it was _the_ song of the night. She waved Kyoya goodbye, but she could not go further since he grabbed by her wrist ah she did before to him.

"We need to talk, Narumi." Kyoya snapped.

"It depends," she said wickedly. "if you dance with me all night. Until the sun rises." She emphasized the last sentence.

The truth was, she had planned to escape again and make him look for her, but after seeing him suffering she decided it was time to give in.

"It's a lot of effort for so little benefit." He said knowing it was not beneficial when he could get her out of that place with his own hands.

"I may remark you're in enemy territory, dear friend. If you could not get close in Tokyo, who makes you think you'll do it here?"

"Shall we try? " He asked slyly, making her laugh.

"Hey, make a decision," she hurried as she was pulled from his free arm by her friends begging her to go dance. "If you accept, I will be available for you twelve hours"

In the end, he erased the resistance he was putting on Narumi's right arm, instantly being pulled with her towards the center of the floor, thus accepting the deal.

The music echoed in his ears, and he was static next to her without much idea on what to do. She, however, jumped, waved his arms back and forth, shouting and singing the lyrics of the songs. Of course, intentionally pushing him most of the time. He looked at his watch; it was only eleven forty-eight in the night. Long before sunrise, which would be around five thirty-one in the morning.

"There's no deal if you don't dance." She recalled seeing him with his hands in his jacket pockets.

Kyouya glanced at her wanting to kill her inside. It was very hot, he could not move, he was getting dizzy for the high levels of nicotine in his blood, his arms were sticky with sweat of the people next to him, and if he wanted a drink, he had to personally go for one.

He memorized the lines of her face as she turned to him and laughed at his situation, until she reached a point where he felt that she no longer cared about his presence. That's when he saw a bit of that Narumi Ikei described the night of his arrival in Japan, which he believed a myth.

Carefree, smiling and very expressive.

It started to rain and that was when she decided to go outside to be under the raindrops, and he felt a little better to be able to breathe clean air.

"Won't you get sick?" Kyoya asked curiously at her being soaked to the bone.

"No, will you?" She answered with no particular tone.

He shook his head, he was not particularly susceptible to rain. They were quiet. He didn't imagine it would be nice to walk along the seashore; he could even cope with his terrible sleepiness that was haunting him.

"Narumi," he called. "don't you think you shame your family with the way you behave?"

She laughed sarcastically.

"I think shame is not known in my house, with my father as the best example," Kyoya was about to ask the reason for this response when she stopped extending her hand." do you want your twelve hours to start running now?"

He closed his eyes, tired, he'll leave the emotional conversation for later. It was not convenient for him to time to go on.

He thanked all the gods when he saw a faint glimmer of daylight that filtered through the clouds, warning the end of the night and the end of his consciousness.

His body slammed against a smooth, hard surface, making him open his eyes. He was lying on the floor, right next to a bed, from which he inferred he had fallen.

He rubbed his temples angryly. He sat, finding his glasses on the nightstand behind him. He saw a foot sticking out of the edge of the bed, which carried an ankle bracelet with a charm hanging from it. A female foot.

He stood up and surveyed the room he was in, starting with the bed, surprised to see Narumi asleep horizontally, with her trunk turned on her back and her left leg off the mattress. Clearly the guilty for making him fall.

He walked over to the bedside table where he had found his glasses, looking for the black box carrying the object for which he had been looking for her all these days. Quickly he found it on the table at the other end of the bed.

The engagement ring.

With a note; _When you wake up, get out Ootori_.

He did not know why he decided to ignore what was written in that little paper, and to pull the blanket that covered her, causing her to emit a deep grunt as she rolled between the sheets.

But if he thought of it, if he had not met her uncle, if he had not gone to the party, if he had not accepted the deal, if he never woke her up that morning, if he never had put that ring on her left ring finger, He wouldn't ever end wishing time froze, that he never met her, that the circumstances between them were different.

Unfortunately, it is impossible to change the past. What's done is done already.

And that was pretty much bad.

* * *

><p>That's it for today, folks!<p>

Actually, I had planned to continued uploading this story when I finished the Spanish version, because, I'm pretty lazy to translate (and I take _houuuuuurs_). Yup, I'm some sort of a procrastinator.

That's why I put the temporal hiatus on the summary of this.

But, _oh, well_, I was like: why don't I translate the third chapter, since I'm not inspired to write the spanish version's fifth one?

So, here you have! Hope you like it and enjoy it!

And make sure you leave reviews behind, I really appreciate them!

I think I'm gonna translate the fourth one after I'm done with my three mid-semester exams in a row.

_Intro: _Bad Blood – Bastille. (Is that obvious I'm into Bastille right now?)

See you soon!


	4. IV: Of friendship and hatred

Things we lost in the fire

He was the wood, she, the spark. A spontaneous fire without reasons that could stop it.

Kyoya Ootori x OC.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All Ouran High School Host Club characters belong to Hatori Bisco. Although, the original ones belong to me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And I know I can survive, I'll walk through fire to save my life<em>

* * *

><p>IV<p>

Of friendship and hatred

* * *

><p>The most logical thing to happen after getting engaged is, well, the engagement party. Hiroshi Kazakami had organized a big luxurious one at his mansion, with lots of guests. A pretty bad thing, since he didn't think about the slightly possibility of his daughter to be absent.<p>

And yes, Narumi was nowhere to be found.

Yoshio stared at his son as he was accusing him for Narumi being missing. The guests were already commenting on the issue, and, of course, they weren't great things. She was bringing shame to the Ootori name.

Kyoya Ootori was no fool, and inferred this was bound to happen. So, before the party started, he had his bodyguards on the quest of the youngest Kazakami, but they were taking way too long. The dinner started at eight at night, and right then it was already nine and two minutes.

"Knowing how arguing with my father about something really minor ends like, I can't understand why Narumi still did this." Ikei said looking overly worried.

"Can I know how their arguments end?" He asked curious, remembering the bruise she had on her forearm the time he met her. The one she implied her father was the culprit.

He sighed and smiled apologetically.

"I don't think my father would like you to know."

"I see."

He sort of understood the situation. In the upper class, it was all about appearances. All families were just perfect; perfect parents, businesspeople, with perfect children. If there was something dark within them, it was buried so deep inside, it was almost completely impossible for someone to dig it up.

Excluding him, of course.

That's why people like Narumi, who doesn't care about her father appearance to others, are immediately treated as outcast, criticized and avoided.

He felt his mobile phone vibrate from his jacket pocket, Tachibana was calling him. He smirked triumphal, Narumi was coming home.

"When were you planning to go in? Guests are waiting."

She sighed frustrated when she listened to _that_ voice. A single hour just had passed, compared to the two hours she thought she would be able to hide away. Hiding in the lateral garden in her house seemed like a great idea at first, little did she know her fiancé had the same one.

She turned around on the branch of the tree she was laying, looking to the ground where Kyoya was standing, dressed in a classy, exquisite black tuxedo.

Well, at least her father thought of improving the human species, choosing such a handsome man for her.

"I actually wasn't going to go in," she turned her eyes. "and believe me, guests don't give a crap if I go or not."

"How disrespectful." He replied slightly irritated.

She kept on watching him from the tree, with no seen intentions of coming down. Something that wouldn't last long, because he wasn't returning to the Kazakami mansion without her.

"Mister Hiroshi was really mad, and Mister Ikei seemed really worried about that."

He resorted to his last trick to make her go down on her free will. In case that failed, his bodyguards were already strategically placed for the emergency plan. Kyoya had confidence he was fit enough to climb trees if needed.

"Shit." He heard her mutter.

Before Kyoya could react, Narumi jumped the two meters who separated her from the ground, landing just a step in front of him. They both opened their eyes quite a bit surprised from being really close. They unconsciously studied each other eyes, feeling the moment lasted forever.

She gasped when she felt the gravity was pushing her to him, and tried to avoid that by immediately pulling herself back, and by doing so, she was failing backward until Kyoya grabbed her from her arms.

"Nice reflexes, granddad." She said sarcastically and let go.

He raised an eyebrow. He was completely sure she was embarrassed, as her face was little red, but she was so great at making him to doubt that. She was always so rude to him, he thought her being blushed wasn't possible.

She left the place, saying she was going to her room to get ready, and Kyoya accompanied her out of caution. Entering from the back door, Narumi's room was the one closest to it. The last bedroom of the mansion, strategically chosen for coming back and forth without her father —or someone whatsoever— to notice at all.

"We're so glad you came back, Miss Narumi!" One of the maids inside the room exclaimed extremely relieved.

"We were so worried about you, Mister Hiroshi is really angry." The other maid continued in the same tone as her face, concerned.

She smiled politely, not saying a word, entering to a place Kyoya inferred was the bathroom. He sat down in a couch, decided to wait.

The room itself was huge, and the minimal furniture made it appear huger. The white, minimalistic furniture contrasted against the bright turquoise walls. The walls only held two things; a mirror just above the vanity and a giant painting in front of the bed.

It was a handmade painting, and it starred a woman holding a three-year old girl, and a boy wearing the Ouran high school uniform next to her; baby Narumi and a seventeen-year old Ikei with their mother, Aiko.

"You shouldn't get out like this, Miss!"

Kyoya turned away from the painting as the cry of the maid pierced his ears. There was his fiancée walking out the bathroom soaked, wearing just a towel around her body and her hair.

"Whatever, Mister Ootori is a robot." She blurted carelessly, waving the maid off with a hand.

Kyoya examined her from head to toe on purpose.

"There's nothing much to see anyways." He snapped, raising his shoulders.

They looked at each other defiantly.

"Because you'd rather a boy…"

"I can't believe you're so desperate for someone to look at you that you have to walk around half-naked."

He stopped and felt her burning gaze. There was a fire on her eyes that wanted to burn him alive, and it only made him laugh inside.

"Since it's my room, I can wear as much or as little as I want. Don't like it? You fit _perfectly_ by the door"

Having said that, she disappeared into her dressing room. Just on time, because he was getting desperate with her taking a lot of time to be ready. He had to swallow his words when Narumi came out completely ready in less than twenty minutes. It was nothing when the only reference he had was his older sister Fuyumi, who used to take at least an hour.

Seeing the final product, he was wondering if he had said a little too much to her. Like that, she would make the audience thankful for their waiting, she would make the Ootoris proud. She was stunning. She was stunning in that dress that was utterly classy and daring. A long-sleeved nude piece, made of an organza upper part with pearls and Swarovski crystals around it, packed in places women should cover a little. The long silk skirt had this long opening that let her left leg to show when she walked.

"I won't wear high heels tonight, my future husband is a shortie." She said when offered a pair of shoes.

Well, at least the exterior was breath-catching.

"Aren't you the giraffe that escaped the zoo?" Kyoya responded sharply at her mockery.

She was so tall, it was possible for her head to touch the ceiling those shoes, or with any kind.

She burst into laughs. Not actually what he was looking for.

"Oh man! The elderly can be _so_ fun sometimes!"

He sort of smirked, because he admitted deep beneath him she was fun sometimes, even though the majority of the time she was damn annoying.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Miss?" One of the maids asked when the couple was about leaving the room.

He was tired about the extreme worry everyone had about her. What was everything about?

She rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Yes, yes, yes, don't worry." The two maids looked at her, not believing a single word. "Mister Ootori is staying the night, okay?"

He asked why the lie with his eyes, but he was bombed with questions if what Narumi said was true, and, well, he had to said it was, so the maids walked away with relief.

Someone turned the corner of the hall they were walking on, that person being Narumi's father walking firmly towards them. When she could take a glimpse of him she stopped suddenly, and Kyoya almost bumped into her back.

Kyoya didn't have the chance to even say a thing.

Hiroshi Kazakami slapped his daughter the moment he could do it. It wasn't just a simple slap. Nope. Hiroshi hit her with all his might, making Narumi's head to turn violently to the side. The youngest Ootori was concerned for a brief instant.

But she didn't answer at all. She didn't move a finger, she didn't turn her face to her front. She froze, shaking softly out of anger.

"Who do you think you are?!" Hiroshi asked out of his mind. "You're a disgrace! A disgrace worse than Aiko!"

Kyoya watched how she set on fire.

"At least mom wasn't such a miserable person as you!"

"Aiko was such a huge disgrace to this family when she gave me a cheap daughter like her!"

They yelled each other with undiluted hatred. The personnel that happened to be passing by stayed to the side without moving, fear showing in their faces. That argument wasn't like the others.

"Don't forget you participated in my making," she said holding a little bit. "and don't you ever forget you're the president just because you older brother became an handicapped"

Hiroshi couldn't cope with that. He lifted his fist, ready to hit her daughter, blind by anger. She closed her eyes, willing to receive the punch. Kyoya knew that that blow wouldn't be the only one, and that Hiroshi wouldn't stop because he was watching everything.

Kyoya pulled her to him from her shoulders, and Hiroshi instantly reacted, avoiding touching his daughter. Narumi stared at his fiancé, he had protected her, at least she thought so.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting, Mister Kazakami, but," Kyoya started being killed by Hiroshi's glance. "I think it's better for you for Narumi to be as neat and polished as she can."

She rolled her eyes. She knew he didn't do that because of a pure heart, but it didn't matter. She was utterly grateful for him to save her from being beating to a pulp.

Hiroshi gasped, rubbing his temples.

"You're right, Kyoya. I'm so ashamed you had to witness all this."

"Don't worry."

They both smiled hypocritically.

"We'll talk later." Hiroshi stated to his daughter, and left.

"I'll be getting my funeral ready then"

Narumi filled her lungs with air when her father was out of her sight, and the bystanders moved again. Kyoya faced her, and she was catching her breath.

"You alright?" He asked noncommittal, noticing the cheek that was hit was red and swollen.

"Do you think I am?" She asked back with tons of sarcasm in her voice. Kyoya just lifted his shoulders not interested.

"Actually, it was your fault."

And actually it was what he thought. She had no right to victimize herself because she didn't t moderated her attitude, and it was obvious that she knew what was coming. Although, the discussion gave information that he did not have before, and that would be useful in the future.

Understanding a little bit the Kazakami situation, this information will be beneficial to him if he expanded it a tiny bit, and the only way to do so was gaining Narumi's affection. On another time, something like that would be extremely difficult, but not today. Although she didn't show it, she was vulnerable, and he wouldn't waste an opportunity like that.

At the actual meeting, he was slightly surprised by the ease of Narumi to act naturally, smoothly handling guests curious to know the reason for her absence, and of course, for her swollen cheek.

Yoshio approached his son, who was leaning against one of the walls of the room, calmly sipping some red wine.

"Should I believe a bee stung miss Narumi?," Yoshio stated in a way Kyoya realized his father didn't into Narumi's trap. "the response is way too exaggerated to be a simple bee sting, and way too light to be an allergic reaction."

It seemed that Yoshio Ootori hadn't lost his medical knowledge, even when he never worked as a doctor. Kyoya analyzed the point in which he could tell his father what happened, and still keeping the majority of the information for him.

"But each organism reacts differently, isn't that so, Kyoya?" Yoshio continued when his son refused to talk.

If there was anything he needed to know, he would know it later. At the end of the day, his youngest son would be the one to be harmed, and knew he was smart enough to not let this to happen. In any case, everyone else would be harmed ones, not him.

Kyouya smiled and nodded quietly, his father had understood him. He watched as Narumi waved goodbye to everyone, apologizing for the pain of the sting, retire by the same door she had entered.

A few minutes later he decided to retire too, claiming he was going to help his fiancée, which made the attendees to chatter on how romantic he was.

Walking back to her room, he had the feeling that the whole engagement thing was a fraud. If Hiroshi Kazakami wanted to do business with Ootori, why not be better engage Ikei with Fuyumi? It was the best idea, the two were good friends, and the relationship between the families would have been great.

Why force Yoshio Ootori to sell his youngest son for a simple business? Of course, because there was no intention of doing so. What Hiroshi did not think was that the fight with his daughter gave him a great idea, with which business were guaranteed.

With that, marriage with Narumi was no longer needed, but it wouldn't be wise to break the engagement. She was the only connection he had with the Kazakami, and it was vital to keep it as long as possible, because the plan wouldn't take a couple of weeks.

She said she would escape when she turned twenty, which gave him just enough time for everything to come out perfect. He just had to retain her all those months at his side, prevent her from running away.

He knocked at the door, waiting for it to be open. He had a friend to make tonight.

* * *

><p>That's it for today!<p>

Hope you like it as much as I did.

Make sure to leave a review, that'll make my day! And it's my birthday *giggles*

As always I take an eternity to translate, right?

Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it!

_Intro:_ Elastic Heart – Sia.

See you soon!


End file.
